Letter 151007 Richard
July 1510 From Richard, To Kel William Marshal :To Captain Marshall, my dear son in law: :The enclosed scarf was knit for you by my daughter who wishes you warm thoughts and great comfort while you undertake the greatest exploration of our time, perhaps of all time. While Princess Sela initially intended to keep the Caldonian Expedition a secret, word has more than gotten out by now. Everywhere we go, people talk and openly wonder about the heroic feats done by Captain Kel William Marshal and his men. You are an inspiration to everyone we meet, and you bring our family great honor. I wish you could hear how Melissa speaks of you when talking to the other officers. She is so proud. :Martha’s insistence on learning the ways of a knight were beginning to drive me a little mad, so I bought her a blunted, edgeless, sword and asked one of the cook’s kids to “spar” with her. I’ve never seen her so happy as when I handed her her first sword. You should have been there, it was both heartwarming and utterly terrifying. :Eleanor’s fascination with lizards continues. Are there any lizards where you are? Perhaps you could send her one, I’m sure she would love it. :In my last letter, I mentioned moves being taken against Mistrya. I can now safely tell you that the Rwalwikk family has sieged Old Vodan. A hundred mounted knights rode Through Bridge Gate and down the eastern bank of the river while their levies were brought up through the woods east of Bon' Theris by Princess Giselle Rwalwikk and a few hand picked knights. The siege is in place, although we expect Old Vodan to hold out for at least a year. :The second fleet is still missing, and at this point presumed lost. Scrying reveals that Whiteshore has suffered damage, so it looks like the fleet engaged the city at some point, although how such a small and unwalled city could have completely destroyed the fleet is beyond our understanding. Perhaps they have some secrets of their own. A powerful wizard? A sea monster? There is a large population of Gnomes in the area, perhaps they have some advanced siege weapons that could reach the ships in the harbor with outstanding accuracy? :Lastly, I have determined that your progress has been hampered by a lack of proper understanding of the area in which you are exploring. Upon taking over charge of operations, I ordered on your behalf a survey of the continent, hiring two crews to cut the time in half. The costs, 375,000, to get it done quick and well were more than the Kingdom was willing to front, and so I have leveraged your estate as collateral to various money lenders at a reasonable rate. I am confident these are the tools you will need to succeed and that you will prevail. :Good luck down there, we are all counting on you. :Your Father :Richard Category:Letter